The new Slytherin Seeker
by CSI.Gabigail
Summary: Harry's feelings to finding out Draco is the new Slytherin seeker. Drabble. No real plot. Short One Shot that came from a particularly bothersome plot bunny.


**Summary: Drabble. No real plot. Short, little One Shot that came from a particularly bothersome plot bunny. **

**Warning: SLASH. Do I ever write anything else? **

**Rating: K **

**Pairings: HarryxDraco.**

**Disclaimer: As extensive as my Harry Potter knowledge is I do not own anything. That privilege is Jo Rowling's.**

**AN's:  
****▪Got the idea during a Harry Potter movie marathon. Inspired by Harry's reaction to finding out that Draco is the new Slytherin Seeker in COS movie.  
****▪This story's events switch between that of the book and that of the movie. So it will make slightly more sense to those who know both.  
****▪I'm English, which helps a lot when it comes to writing Harry Potter fics, seeing as the majority of American Harry Potter Fan Fiction authors don't even have the courtesy to drop their Americanisms or put any effort into trying to sound English. Rant over. (In case you haven't noticed I'm rather patriotic.)  
****▪This hasn't been properly edited, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

Harry was excited. It was the first Quiddich training session of his second year and he hadn't played Quiddich in months; well, he, Ron and the twins had had a makeshift practice back at the Burrow during the summer, but that hardly counted as Quiddich. 

On their way to the Quiddich pitch at the crack of dawn, Wood was running through his newly devised training programme to the rest of the Gryffindor team, who were shuffling along behind him trying to keep up, some were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Wood glanced toward the courtyard to his left and did a double take, "What th- I don't believe it."

Harry followed Wood's gaze and his eyes fell on the Slytherin Quiddich team walking across the courtyard towards the Quiddich pitch.

Wood took a sharp left turn into the courtyard and marched towards the oncoming mob of Slytherin's, "Where d'you think you're going, Flint?"

"Quiddich practice."

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Wood said, coming to a stop directly in front of the Slytherin captain.

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." Flint sneered, holding out a small role of parchment, which Oliver snatched from him.

He read aloud in a disbelieving tone, "I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker," his, along with all of the Gryffindor team's faces, furrowed in confusion at the final words. "You've got a new Seeker?" Wood asked, "Who?"

The Slytherin's parted and Draco Malfoy emerged from their midst, with a smirk on his face.

Harry's stomach plummeted and before he could stop himself, he stepped forwards, "Malfoy?"

Harry didn't hear Draco's snide reply, nor did he notice that Ron and Hermione had come over to see what the fuss was about. All Harry could think of was the fact that he and Draco would now be rivals, and he wasn't sure if he could handle that. Although his relationship with Draco appeared to consist purely of the hatred they had for each other, it had changed drastically since the start of their first year.

The fundamental change in their relationship had occurred in the forest during the detention with Hagrid last year, since they had been forced to work together they had agreed to try and get along to make the night go faster for both of them. Much to their surprise, they had found it rather easy and ended up putting their hatred aside and starting over. But once they had met up with the others, they both realised from Ron's treatment of Malfoy that everyone knowing that Potter and Malfoy were friends just wouldn't work; their social circles were too different, no-one would understand. Not to mention their rivalry was famous throughout the school.

Although they had agreed to keep their friendship a secret they still met up regularly after curfew several nights a week just to talk. Over the year they grew closer and closer, and still nobody had noticed anything, during their after-hours meetings they'd have to dodge peeves and teachers regularly but they agreed it was worth it.

After the ordeal with the Philosopher's stone they had each realised that their feelings for each other ran deeper than friendship, however nothing changed between them until the night before the end of term feast. Draco had sneaked up to the hospital wing to visit him and once his eyes fell on Harry in the hospital bed he couldn't keep his tears at bay, nor the confession that slid from his lips before his mind could stop it.

They'd shared their first kiss that night.

Harry had been nervous as the summer holidays drew to a close, he had received none of the letters Draco had promised to write and he couldn't send letters using Hedwig as Uncle Vernon had locked her in her cage for the entire 6 weeks. He was starting to think Draco had forgotten him until the visit from Dobby, in which he had found out that Dobby had been taking all of his letters.

Upon their return to Hogwarts, Harry and Draco's relationship resumed where it had left off in July, they continued their late-night meetings throughout the castle and their friends were none the wiser.

Harry had never felt like this about anyone else before, with the exception of a muggle girl back at his old school, back before he knew the truth about his parents and that he was a wizard, but she, like most of the school had been too afraid to go near him in case Dudley and his gang beat them up.

Harry was roughly pulled back to reality by the uproar that had erupted around him, Fred and George had lunged for Malfoy, who was being protected by Flint; Alicia, Angelina and Katie, whose faces were contorted with fury, were shrieking at the Slytherin team; Oliver's jaw was hanging open, a look of disgust evident on his features, and Ron had his wand pointed straight at Malfoy.

"Eat slugs!"

Suddenly, a green jet of light erupted from the wrong end of Ron's wand, and a load bang echoed across the stadium as Ron was blasted backwards onto the grass.

The Gryffindors rushed to Ron's side, but took several paces backward when Ron burped up a large slug, which dribbled onto the grass.

Behind them the Slytherin's were howling with laughter as Ron burped up several more slugs.

Harry and Hermione grabbed Ron beneath the arms and hauled him to his feet, another slug slipping from his mouth as they did so. They set off towards Hagrid's hut, weaving Ron around Colin Creevey who had his camera clutched in his hand, lens pointed at Ron.

That night as Harry lay in bed he thought about his and Draco's relationship, having them directly competing in Quiddich could put a strain on their already fragile relationship. It was hard enough that they barely saw each other and that even when they did see each other during the day they had to act like enemies, but now they technically were enemies, during Quiddich anyway.

It took a long while but eventually Harry managed to fall into a restless sleep, haunted by dreams in which a voice was taunting him, telling him that he and Draco wouldn't last, that there was no use fighting it and that it would all be over soon.

* * *

**AN's: Sorry for the pretty lame ending but I was wondering whether to turn this into a series or not, so I wanted an open ending just in case I did decide to pick it up again. **


End file.
